Inspiración
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: La nueva temporada otoño-invierno se acerca y el prestigioso y famosísimo diseñador uruguayo, Sebastián Artigas, no puede encontrar la inspiración necesaria. ¿Cómo lo ayudará con eso su primo Martín? - AU! ArgentinaxUruguay, leve ArgentinaxChile -


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la comunidad de Latinhetalia. Escribo sólo por amor a sus creaciones._

* * *

**INSPIRACIÓN**

La pluma le traía diversas líneas lanzadas al azar sobre las hojas finas, casi transparentes. Parecía papel mantequilla o papel diamante. Sin embargo las rayas simulando diseños sofisticados se le hacían demasiado corrientes. Las siluetas femeninas sobre las hojas no lo inspiraban, y se preguntó, entonces, hacia dónde demonios se fue la belleza.

Suspiró pesadamente, acomodando sus anteojos sobre la nariz y rozándose levemente la herida que las pastillas le habían hecho, tenía bastante irritado. Se puso de pie, caminó a través de todo su sofisticado estudio, haciendo pausas leves y luego volviendo a recorrer el mismo espacio, con sus pies yendo y viniendo en línea recta mil veces seguidas.

Jugueteó con la cinta de medir que traía colgando del cuello, mirando los maniquíes que vestían diseños de antaño, como si fuera a buscar en el pasado la inspiración para un éxito en el futuro.

Fue hacia las enormes paredes que sostenían otros de sus tantos éxitos. Siempre supo que había nacido para eso, a pesar de haber recibido tantas burlas en su pasado luego de confesar que lo suyo era la moda. Bah, a esas alturas lo que más le chupaba un huevo eran esos pavotes.

Volvió a su escritorio, resignado. Debía avanzar por lo menos un poco y así agregar su granito de arena a esa nueva temporada otoño-invierno en Uruguay. Por supuesto que no era el único que lo hacía, pero la competencia era importante y esa podía ser una gran oportunidad para surgir aún más en ese negocio, aumentar su prestigio y siempre ir avanzando.

Pero no le venían muchas ideas a la cabeza.

Volvió a tomar la pluma entre sus dedos, se despeinó un poco en una actitud que le pareció un tanto histérica y siguió con sus garabatos sobre la hoja, sin entender absolutamente nada.

En eso golpearon desde afuera. Desvió los ojos hacia la puerta principal y fue a abrir, puteando a medio mundo. Cuando abrió, su primo le dedicó la mejor y más seductora sonrisa.

—¡Sebas! —le gritó, entrando inmediatamente sin esperar a la invitación.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta con Martín ya dentro del estudio.

—No te esperaba—dijo. De todos modos no mentía.

—Perdón por no avisarte que vendría—contestó un tanto apenado. Sebastián frunció el ceño, extrañado, y lo invitó a sentarse—, pero andaba por acá y pasé a verte. ¿Cómo estás?

—Con el cerebro echándome humo—espetó para luego desaparecer hacia la pseudo-cocina que tenía en el estudio—, desde las diez de la mañana que estoy calentándome la cabeza con nuevos diseños y no me sale ni una miserable bufanda—continuó con tristeza fingida desde donde estaba.

—Ah, che…—decía Martín—Ya llegará la inspiración.

—Eso me dije hace cuatro horas—venía caminando con un mate y agua caliente. No era mala idea relajarse un poco con su primo para luego echar a andar la cabeza una vez más—. ¿Querés un mate?

—Eso no se pregunta, boludo—le contestó entre risas. Sebastián se lo confirmó con una sonrisa y un gesto.

—¿Cómo está Dani? —preguntó mientras echaba agua al pequeño pocillo de madera.

—Bien, bien—confirmaba con la cabeza—. Lo vi hace poco, anda acá en Uruguay hace como dos días.

—Qué ingrato—dijo Sebastián—, y no ha venido a verme ni de pasada—le entregó el mate humeando a Martín—. Cuando vaya a Paraguay ni un tubazo le voy a pegar.

Martín soltó la risa llegando a escupir un poco de mate. Necesitó dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro, sino dejaría un desastre y estaba seguro que a Sebastián no le gustaría en lo absoluto.

—De seguro vendrá pronto, no te pongás tan tajante.

Tomó el mate y lo volvió a llenar de agua, esta vez para el dueño de casa.

—Es joda, gil—dijo, luego de darle una chupada al mate—. Necesitaba uno de éstos, de seguro ahora sí puedo empezar a trabajar.

La conversación continuó entre risas, lanzamientos de cojines e incluso temas filosóficos. El mate se había terminado cuando Sebastián se sentó al lado de Martín, en el sillón grande, de cara al gran ventanal del edificio donde el uruguayo trabajaba. La ciudad se veía preciosa en plena tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba las tres menos diez.

Lo invitó al escritorio donde Sebastián hacía sus diseños, haciendo pasear a Martín por las distintas prendas y haciéndole una pequeña reseña histórica acerca de la inspiración que envolvía cada pieza de ropa. El argentino lo escuchaba atento sin quitarle los ojos de encima, jugueteando con la cinta de medir del cuello de Sebastián, volviendo a pasearse por las paredes y tocando las telas y los maniquíes.

—Y aquí estoy—dijo de pronto el de anteojos, sentándose en su escritorio—, no he avanzado nada y ya queda muy poco para que empiece a venderse la ropa de otoño-invierno.

Martín giró hacia su primo, a varios metros de distancia. Su espíritu curioso lo había obligado a meterse hasta en los probadores.

—Tranquilo, che—decía, acercándose a paso lento y con la chaqueta desabrochada moviéndose con gracia alrededor de su cuerpo—. A lo mejor necesitás relajarte un poco.

—_Nah_—contestó. Movió su cabeza acomodándose un poco el pelo y miró a Martín a los ojos—, necesito inspiración.

El argentino sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

—Yo puedo dártela—dijo, exagerando su acento y Sebastián soltó la risa sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Vos?

—¡Sí! —posó sus manos de golpe en los muslos de Sebastián, mirando a su alrededor—Tenés mucha ropa de mina, ¿no hacés diseños para hombre?

Sebastián abrió los ojos como platos. Martín lo volvió a mirar, sonriéndole ya no con galantería, sino de una forma hasta inocente.

—Deberías intentarlo, no perdés nada con hacerlo.

—S-Sí, pero…

—¡¿Pero qué?! —había despertado su modo histérico.

—¡Pero no sé en dónde carajo basarme! —Contestó, contagiado— Digo… necesito un modelo para…

No dijo nada más cuando Martín le arrebató las palabras con un beso. Sintió que las manos iban subiendo hasta su cintura donde apretaron con energía, mientras esa lengua intentaba meterse a su boca a toda costa. Fue cerrando los ojos de a poco, colocando las manos en el rostro de su primo y girando un poco la cabeza, acomodando el beso y dejando de mover los pies que le colgaban por el borde del escritorio.

La sensación de vértigo se hizo ya imperceptible luego de haber rozado tantas veces su lengua con la de Martín, y se separaron en la mejor parte, pero el aire se había hecho, a esas alturas, más que necesario.

—Excusas por todas partes—le dijo Martín cuando lo miró.

Sebastián se relamió los labios y miró hacia otro lado, específicamente a las hojas sueltas que tenía a uno de los costados de su cuerpo, sobre el escritorio.

—Ya no las tengo—contestó, volviendo a besar a Martín.

El beso fue veloz, tierno y casi juguetón.

—Tengo que irme—el gesto que Hernández hizo con la boca le delató a Sebastián que en realidad no quería irse. La actitud aniñada lo volvió a hacer reír. —¿Cuándo me invitarás de nuevo?

La sonrisa se borró en el rostro del uruguayo.

—En primer lugar, jamás te invité. Segundo…—se detuvo en seco delante de los ojitos de cachorro regañado de su primo. Suspiró, sabiendo que bromeaba, pero sin poder resistirse tampoco—no necesitás invitación, perejil. Podés venir cuando querás, siempre es bueno verte. Y a Dani también aunque no me de pelota.

Y ahora fue Martín quien rió.

—Ahora… dejame ir a abrirte la puerta.

Ambos caminaron a la sala principal, donde Sebastián abrió y dejó salir a Martín.

—Nos vemos—le dijo, tomándole el rostro con una mano y volviendo a besar los labios uruguayos.

—Dale saludos a Manuel—contestó, mitad en serio mitad regaño. Sin embargo, sabía que esos besos locos no eran más que un juego. Los sentimientos de ambos eran totalmente diferentes y, entre primos, la confianza estaba para tratarse así sin involucrarse más de lo necesario.

—Claro~—dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

—¿No sabía que venías a comerme la boca a espaldas suyas? —bromeó.

—No—dijo entre risas— vos sabés lo conservador que es. A menos que se ponga a tomar, borracho de mierda—y Sebastián juró ver un brillo extra en los ojos verdes. Sonrió encantado.

—Bien, adiós.

—Adiós—y cuando Martín se dio media vuelta, Sebastián volvió a encerrarse.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. Acomodó la mesita de centro llevando el mate de vuelta a la cocina.

Volvió a su escritorio, acomodando las hojas un poco y tomando otra vez la pluma. Puso los papeles uno sobre otro encima de la silueta ahora masculina. Quizás debía empezar por ahí, ¿no?

Aunque jamás admitiría que fue Martín y su beso quién acabó por inspirarlo a diseñar. ¿Cómo se vería su primo con toda esa ropa puesta caminando por una pasarela?

**·**

**·**

**·**

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_**Notas finales**:_

_Tengo una especie de headcanon MUY ridículo con el Seba: la primera vez que lo vi, a parte de pensar que está más rico que el pan con shansho (?), no pude evitar acordarme de estos diseñadores famosos que salen en los programas de moda que trae el cable xDDDDD Es como un diseñador de moda súper prestigioso, o por lo menos yo me lo imagino así. Es demasiado glamuoroso el cabro~_

_Por cierto, el beso entre ambos fue solamente un juego, yo no lo tomaría como una infidelidad de parte del Tincho al Manu. Son primos, no puede ir más allá._

_A menos que... (?)_

_Y por cierto, lo que dice Martín de Manuel igual es una especie de headcanon que tengo con el chileno. Son apreciaciones propias, en realidad._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Tiene algunos modismos uruguayos que me di el trabajo de buscar, y hubo uno que me llamó especialmente la atención; o más bien me dio risa xD_

_Si no se entiende, "pegar un tubazo" es Llamar por teléfono. "Perejil" es como decir "boludo", o en chilensis "weón" xDDD_

_Bien, muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
